Lincpool
by CannedCan
Summary: Exhausted from dramas? Then this Lincoln's right for you. With no seriousness and no silence, makes the irresponsible hero, or just a kid with infinite health. What would Lincoln get to do, with his large family and ruined face? Simple answer, care them, chase them, and catch them. Damn it writer, can't you write summary more interesting! Also tell me if I have to rate this M.
1. This writer copied movie's opening

**A random nerd who sucks at writing presents... A piece of garbage that baits with bunches of references and jokes.**

 **Based on Loud House, a not-so-serious show but everyone takes it seriously.**

 **Warning: Lots of swears and (maybe) sexual jokes, just like the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud house, or deadpool or every reference I've made.**

 **This contains bunches of reference, try finding them!**

 **And also, I rated it T to get many people, but do you guys think it should go to M? If many of you thinks like that, I'll change.**

* * *

"Oh no. No more brawl in the family." A kid talked on the phone. He was in a damp delievery storage, sitting on a wooden crate. Then he turned off his phone.

"You might wonder, what's with this reddish kid in the Loud House show?" He said. He was wearing red suit all over to his face, with white part on his eyes. "Oh, I'll just say this. Because (silently)the writer's too lazy to describe that."

"I'm Lincoln Loud. And as you can see, with deadpool suit." He said, pointing his red suit.

"Why I'm here? I can't tell you directly, but it does rhyme with 'punch'."

"Anyways, I've got places to be, family to deal, and- Oh wait, here they come." He spoke, as someone began to appear. He stretched his neck. "Let's have some fun."

Two muscled men with scars entered the street. They both looked twice as big as Lincoln, and their face seemed not that friendly. Lincoln could feel heaviness from their footsteps.

"What is this kid doing here?" A guy said.

"Hey guys. I've come to bargain." Lincoln said. "Lay your weapons down, and go-"

But a man grabbed Lincoln's foot, with his bare muscled hands. Making Lincoln float above the ground upside down. Then he threw Lincoln at the wall, with full velocity.

"Okay. Should have brought a green stone." Lincoln uttered, sticking on the concrete wall upside down. "I think peaceful solution isn't working, so..."

"Damn, let's just catch em'." He spoke, taking off himself out on the wall. "I almost forgot this. Maximium effort!"

He shouted, then charged to them. With using his entire weight, Lincoln knocked a man out with his kick. Another guy swang his heavy fist, but Lincoln avoided it by bowing his head.

"Or what? You want me to dead?" Lincoln immediately returned him with his fist, directly to his face. But Lincoln was faced with surprise attack then, by another guy. The guy slammed him into the ground.

"Get off, kid!" He shouted. "Just die already!"

"I'd love to. You ever read sysgenesophobia?" Lincoln chattered, lying on the ground. His white eyes seemed way too casual. "That one's really good, especially that penis attack."

Lincoln kicked the guy with his right foot. And he grabbed a wooden crate lying on the side, and threw it to the guy. He tried to block it with his hand, but the crate shattered, leaving scabs on them.

"That's it! I'm now doing it serious." Another guy said, taking a knife out of his pocket.

"Ok, guys wait." Lincoln started stepping back. He said against the wall.

"I forgot to draw someone I was looking for. Hold on a minute, and I can-"

But they just ignored him, as he was about to pull out a paper. The big man grasped him with his bare hands.

"Oh well. By the way, can I borrow some watercolors?" He chattered, drawing on the paper with a pencil, which he pulled out of nowhere. "I really need it for coloring my six stones."

"Shut up!" The man swiped the sharp knife. Which led Lincoln to a long, deep cut in his face.

"Wait a min, almost done sketching." Lincoln spoke, holding a pencil in his hand. "Now do you have watercolors?"

The man punched Lincoln. Then he just got Lincoln close to his eyes. He stareded at him directly, so close that Lincoln could hear him growling.

"Ah fine, I'll just get it from your yellow wet pants." Lincoln uttered casually.

Then he impaled his pencil into the guy's hand. The muscled guy screamed. Lincoln got the chance, and headbutted his head. Escaping from the man's hand, Lincoln took his battle posture, as his skin regenarated from the wound.

"Now prepare a nice white blank, 'cause crazy action is coming over!"

He tried to say. But their fist didn't waited for him, sending Lincoln away into the loads of crates. He crashed, as wooden fragments splattered all around.

"Okay. A little spoiler." He said in a mess, with several fragments paled on his head.

Two men, growling like a grizzly bear, slowly approached to Lincoln, who was still nailed in loads of woods. Lincoln was gasping his breath.

"Hey guys. Heh... You are strong." said deadpool Lincoln. "As you can see, all I got is this goddamn rope." He chuckled, as he showed a long rope in his hand. "So you will have to share."

"Let's count them down." He said to himself. "Oh wait, I can't count, there's only one." He chattered again, as if he had mental problem. The heavy men were still growling out of wrath.

"Whatever. Here comes the fucking airplane!" Lincoln shouted, and jumped.

And Lincoln climbed on the iron bar. They looked upside, expecting him to fall down. Lincoln walked carefully, to reach right top of a guy. He grabbed each side of the rope with his two hands.

"Hey everyone. Today's lesson is about potential energy." He jumped down, accelating. In a second, on a big guy's cheek directly landed Lincoln, with his fist coming first. A heavy smacking sound could be heard.

And Lincoln quickly hung a rope around his body. The guy tried to get conscious, but Lincoln returned him with another punch. He fainted, and Lincoln got to tie him like a hostage.

However, he almost forgot one thing. The other guy. He wielded his knife, to Lincoln's waist. Luckily Lincoln got to avoid the second strike, however missing the knot.

"Shit." Lincoln uttered out of annoyance, as he defended the knife with his hand. "Clyde, come over and get this thing over."

A black haired boy appeared. Clyde, unlike Lincoln, wasn't wearing suit, with just plain curly hair and brown skin. Looking a bit anxious, he just approached slowly.

"Tie him." Lincoln shouted to him, as Lincoln was punched and fell down. "If he ever awakes, punch him more!" He said on the floor.

Then Clyde started tying the rope, instead of Lincoln fighting.

"You see? That's why I'm a man with plan." Lincoln spoke on the floor, still chuckling sarcastically. The only guy left stared at him.

"Oh by the way, you might wanna ask, what is this, a Loud house fanfic with no drama yet? Does this writer know anything about the show? All I'm doing now is pissing off with these random bullies!" Lincoln spoke.

"This fanfic will also fail, just like the others." He continued to talk. "But don't worry. I'll get some dramas soon. So why don't we settle this first?" Lincoln said sarcastically, moving his head to the muscled guy again. "And what's your last word?"

"Screw you." The man said, as he threw his final strike, with his knife.

In Lincoln's chest it impaled deeply.

"Man..." Lincoln moaned. "I'm sorry, little one." Lincoln said in low tonne, moaning out of pain. The man stepped back, as if he felt a little gulity. Clyde just turned around, only to watch him getting stabbed. He couldn't say any words.

The man tried to forget that, and just walked away.

"I'm talking to you, you small ball jackass!" However, Lincoln stood up, continuing to chatter casually. The man rubbed his eyes, as something unbelievable happened.

"What the f-"

"Thanks for the knife though." He said, pulling out the knife out of his chest. The hole, remained on the right side, slowly regenerated. "Now, speak. Do you know where's Drake?"

"I don't..." The man spoke, as he stomped his feet. "I'll just run." He began running away.

"Hey, that's not impressive for last word!" Lincoln shouted, chasing him. The man ignored and kept running, almost getting to the exit of the building.

He finally opened the door, to get out of this madness. But as he opened the door, a familiar creepy voice scared him, making him fell down.

"Boo." Out of the door stood the black-haired girl, with her eyes never seen.

"Oh, what a surprise." Lincoln stopped and talked.

"Lincoln! Did you make accident again?" Soon, it followed by another punch to him. There were eleven girls out of the door, walking over muscled guy.

"And what's with this ugly guy?" A blonde, short girl spoke, pointing the guy.

"He's a clue. Keep him alive." Lincoln spoke casually, as he took his knife in his pocket. "Lynn and Lana, take care of that criminal." He said.

"You should have called us earlier." Lynn spoke, as she tied another guy.

"He had a knife. Fortunately, I've taken that knife and-"

"And you were gonna kill him?" A blonde girl asked. Lori, the charge of her siblings. She was capable of taking care of her brother and sisters. "How long do we have to get your back and take care of every accident you made?"

"I was not going to kill him. Just having fun!" Lincoln complained, getting inside the sisters crowd. "Look at the content rating. It's T. That means no one is going to die."

"I have no idea what you just said." answered Lori. "Lincoln, you are getting more weird over time! I could bear your strange red suit, but you have gone too far."

"Just-"

"Enough. We're going home right now. Clyde, join." Lori concluded.

"But, I need to talk more" Lincoln tried to say.

"Whatever it is. Now go back to van!" Lori shouted.

The police came and arrested the two. And the loud siblings and Clyde just got on the van. Sitting in the middle of the van, red suited Lincoln still looked full of disappointment. The van started to leave for their house.

"Boring as heck." Lincoln complained.

"Eww." said Lola.

"Lincoln, language." Lori scolded.

"That's my result of sublimation. You wanna hear the original?" He offended.

"Lincoln, you're getting worse. What have that healing fa- no, medicine done to you?" Lisa said, looking at him suspicious. "I thought that had no side effect like that."

"It's too hard to describe, with this writer's writing skills." He said. "Ahh fine, I'll just call a flashback for our readers. I have to say why I'm wearing these tight spandex."

Then he recalled, the start of everything.

* * *

Lincoln was playing video game in his own room, as usual. He didn't especially eanted to study at that time, as an unknown headache bothered him since a week ago. He couldn't even focus on his video game. His nerve seemed to become quite sensitive, and he got tired easily.

He threw video game, and picked up an Ace Savvy comic. But his headache teiggered once again, before he could pass a page. He just gave up doing anything, and just lied on the bed, hoping for this headache to get better.

Then, someone kicked the door, and got in his room. Lincoln got up slowly, and looked what was was the second youngest Loud in the family, Lisa Loud, sweating heavily as if she did marathon. She held a paper, grasping it so firmly that the paper was crumpled.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I- I recently took your X-ray and..." Lisa stuttered. "Just look at this."

The black paper showed a white head, with empty inside. But it wasn't entirely empty. several white dots were marked, with somewhat offending red pen.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked, as he knew nothing about medicine.

"T... T..." Lisa shivered. "I'm afraid to say this, but Lincoln, you have brain tumors."

"What?" Lincoln shouted. "Holy shit. Is this another Requiem for a Loud sequel?"

"No, seriously Lincoln!" Lisa almost cried out. "We can't lose such a good family like you..."

"So, it basically means I'm fucked up." He spoke. Though he didn't seem like someone who was going to die. "Then what I should do? enjoy the last day of my life with my entire family mourning for me? That's quite unenjoyable."

"No Lincoln. I might have a solution." Lisa said, checking her phone. A person named Drake was on the list. She sent a message to him.

"Man. There goes another great fanfic, though someone already did it." He said. "Then what I should do now? Tell everyone?"

"No. Let's keep it secret for now." She spoke. "I will be ready by tomorrow. Come to my room."

Tomorrow, the sun has risen again. As he woke up, Lincoln immediately headed to Lisa's room, leading his tired body. His headache seemed to become worse, as another day started.

Inside Lisa's room was Lisa, on a notebook that she borrowed. As well as with Lily who was still sleeping peacefully. Lisa, having dark circle down to her knee, turned around as Lincoln came. She seemed to have worked overnight. Strange diagrams were full in the blackboard.

"Good day, Linc."

"Hey, Lisa." He muttered, being exhausted from the headache. "I just dreamed Head Poet's Anxiety getting delayed for a month."

"That's not a dream." Lisa spoke. Lincoln gasped.

"Anyways, I' afraid to say that I'm not expert at this. But I've contacted Drake, the leader of secret cure project." She said. "The only way to eliminate your tumor is getting his operation."

"Then why is it kept as a secret?" Lincoln asked.

"Because... It provides rather unusual way." stuttered Lisa. "Something even I can't explain. But I can assure, the tumor will be removed. Now your dicision?"

"Why not." Lincoln spoke.

"Alright. Drake will be waiting outside the house, so good luck." She said, pushing Lincoln downstairs. "And report me if there's any aide effect." She said, as Lincoln opened the door. Outside the door was a black-haired man with glasses, looking like a researcher. Standing next to his black car, he was working on something on his phone. Lincoln slowly stepped outside.

"Oh, you must be Lincoln." He put down his phone and talked. "I heard you from Lisa. You are adorable, as she said." He said, as he came and took a look at Lincoln.

"Did you just say that Lisa said I was ador-"

"Anyways, welcome to our project. Get on my car." He spoke. Lincoln had no idea what was happening, but there was no other way. Though he looked a little suspicious, Lincoln couldn't help but get on the car. Lisa said he was trustworthy, so what could possibly happen? He thought.

He rode on the car. Inside the car was pretty neat. He sat in the back, alone. It was rather unusual, but comfortable experience to seat alone. Drake came in the car and started driving.

"So you have brain tumors, right?" He spoke.

"Yeah... She says." said Lincoln. "And I have a headache."

"To be honest, you're our first subject to this experiment." Drake confessed, driving. "Are you really gonna be okay?"

"There's no other way." Lincoln said. "And if I die now, the show can't continue." he joked, pretending to be okay.

"Very good. Don't worry, we'll do our best." He said.

As the car slowed down, Lincoln could see a white building. The building was in the woods, as if it was a secret lab. The car stopped there, and Lincoln and Drake took off. The building looked somewhat old, having vines everywhere. There was no glass. Lincoln looked a little concerned, as he was about to enter this lab.

Drake and Lincoln opened the glass door, and entered the lab. The inside was not that bad, looking just like a silent normal lobby. Lincoln took a look around. Just then, a sign attracted his mind, which said 'Cure room, 1F.' He wondered why it just said 'cure'. It seemed a little suspicious. And he used '1F' as the second floor, despite he was in America.

"Come on, Lincoln. There's no second to waste." Drake told him, in front of the opened elevator. "We're going to that room now."

Lincoln and Drake took the elevator. The elevator stopped at first floor, and the door opened, revealing a little dark white room. The first thing he could see was a bed with wheels. Lincoln could notice it was for surgery. Lincoln stepped to the bed.

"Lie there." said Drake. Lincoln almost startled, by his sudden words.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have only one patient now. You. So I specially prepared it for you." Drake said.

Lincoln couldn't help but follow. He wore off his white sneakers, and lied on the bed, trying to relax. The bed was soft, but he felt nervous as he was getting surgery for the first time. What if he didn't make it alive? Some unpleasant thoughts passed through his head.

"I know you are nervous." said Drake, picking something out of the drawer. Lincoln nodded his head. "But this haven't failed yet. You will be okay." He said.

"Wait. You said I'm the first."

"Of course I tested with some animals. They're fine." Drake answered casually, turning around to Lincoln.

"Now, you will have a shot for anesthesia. It would hurt a little." Drake spoke, holding the syringe full of colorless liquid. Then he rubbed Lincoln's arm with alcohol cot. "Here it goes."

"Ow." The syringe injected the liquid, as Lincoln moaned. The injection ended in a second, and Drake put the syringe into the trash bin.

"Now wait for some minutes." He said. "If you start to feel sleepy, tell me." And he started to push the bed, to the surgery room.

"Okay then." said Lincoln, looking on the hallway on a moving bed. "But I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Exactly what surgery am I taking? Even Lisa didn't know." Lincoln asked.

"Hmm, how to explain... Ah, that will help. Do you like science fiction movies?"

"Yes. Especially that son killing father on an artificial planet." Lincoln replied.

"It's like that. It's very useful, but too shocking that no one can understand." He said.

"Then why you keep it secret?"

"Because no one can underst-" He said. "Ah, the medicine would work now. relax". He quickly ended his speech.

Lincoln found him more suspicious. But before he could ask any more thing, he fell asleep, due to the drug. Then Drake continued to move him to the surgery room. He opened the door, and stood in front of a machine.

"Healing factor experiment #1, going on."

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a white room. It seemed like the surgery took about 4 hours, as the clock hit 2 o' clock. Fortunately he didn't kill him, lock him, or brainwashed him. The room was neat, like a normal single room, except there was no windows. He stood up. Nothing was bothering him, and even the headache went off.

"Oh man. I just dreamed a bucket on my head controlling me. Fortunately, a yellow magician saved me. What a dream." He said, stretching himself. "It really worked. I feel refreshing."

"Hmm. By the way, where's Drake?" He spoke, wandering around. The iron door was locked. It would be a protection. If he gets this over, he could go to home and meet his family, he tried to think positively. "If he was to kill me, he would kill me earlier." He said to himself.

"Unfortunately Lincoln, the experiment is not over." A voice was heard from above. Lincoln looked upside, and noticed there was a glass between another room. Drake was standing there, inside the room.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"We need to activate your healing factor." He said, as he pulled down the lever. A machine began to function. "Mostly for that, but some for my research." Lincoln could feel, it wasn't good sentence.

"Lisa? What is happening..?" He said anxiously, as he pulled out the phone.


	2. It all started

**Writer's note: Oh shit it's an angst chapter!**

 **You're too angry! Are you sure you are not from Loud House fandom?**

* * *

Everything started from that damn tumor. Lincoln couldn't think of this. Now the eleven-year-old was facing one of the strangest experiment in the earth, worse than Lisa.

He stood in a closed, small and white room, like a patient. Feelings were not that good. The mastermind room behind the glass made him even worried.

"Lisa? What is happening..?" He talked on the phone, desperately wanting her to answer. The phone began to rang.

"Hey Lincoln. Ended your exper- no, surgery?" A voice was finally heard. Fortunately, she answered.

"I'm not feeling so good." He said anxiously. "Someone's going to do experiment on me."

"Don't worry. We'll get you in no seconds. You know I have tracker." Lisa said. Lincoln could relieve a little, though it was still unsure what Drake would do.

He turned off the phone, and looked up directly at Drake, behind the glass. Drake smiled rather balefully.

"So, you're doing damn experiments on me?" Lincoln offended. "What the heck do you need?"

"Oh. Language, Linky." He said. "I'm just curing you, and these cells gonna need stimulus to mutate."

"That means torture, hmm?" Lincoln spoke. "I ain't stupid. Just come down and kill me now if you want."

"Oh, how can I do it to such a tiny, and adorable boy?" He talked sarcastically.

"I'll just torture you here."

He pressed a button. Something made a flowing sound. And then, water quickly began to fill Lincoln's room.

"No, no..." said Lincoln. The blue water poured from above, and it was now on his chest level. He could feel the cold water.

Lincoln couldn't swim. Well, only if his feet could reach the bottom. The water finally rose above his head level. Lincoln tried to float, only to continiously sink and drink tons of water.

"Is this... your damn... strat?" Lincoln said, stuttering from water. "You making titanic?"

"Oh, don't worry. Cold water is coming next, like real titanic." Drake said, smiling like psychopathy. Then he pressed another button, which poured hundreds of ice cube.

"You really made this?" Lincoln said, barely revealing his head above the water. "This is really ineffective. Who wrote this scenario?" He spoke, shivering. Then Lincoln sank to the bottom again, and Drake enjoyed hearing him struggling to breath.

"Now you know why we should prevent global warming." Drake spoke.

Lincoln seemed to say something underwater, only to make several bubbles. But then, he didn't float. He just gave up, with his stomach full of water. His recent tragic life ends like this, he lastly thought. Then he closed his eyes.

"Oh no, you're not dying here." said Drake, counting to 60. Then he pressed another button, which led the sewer to open. All water quickly sucked into the sewer. And only Lincoln and several ice cubes were lying on the wet floor.

Lincoln moved his finger faintly.

"You are the worst." He said, barely pointing at Drake with white gown. Lincoln vomited out water painfully. "Why are you doing this?"

"The cells seem to start functioning. This is getting more exciting." Drake said, ignoring Lincoln. "Don worry, Linc. This should be fun."

And then he pressed another light-blue button with his finger.

Lincoln could hear the wind, coming out of the vent. And soon, ice began to freeze again. Lincoln just wished the writers gave him long shirts. The room was getting insanely cold, enough to freeze his snow white hair.

Lincoln sat down to reduce heat loss, as much as he could. But the cold floor bothered him again. His body shivered, and heart was beating low. With this temperature, all he could do was just sitting in the corner, counting to freeze.

"Lisa... Fucking please..." He had nothing to do other than swearing. His phone broke, because of the water. Lisa was the only hope. The only thing he wanted now was his family.

"Bugger..." He said, shivering. His lips and skin was turning blue.

A few minutes later.

"It's pretty cold here, heh?" Lincoln said, like he lost his mind. "I think the _Tomorrow 2_ is being made."

"Lynn once dutch ovened me. So I revenged her. Pretty fair, eh?" Lincoln said casually. It was pretty sure that he completely lost his mind. The floor froze like an ice, and Lincoln was lying on the floor. "I hope they come here."

"Oh, Lincoln, that's-"

"Shut up, polar bear. I call it Lincoln torture. If I get lucky, I would get out of this cold hell." casually said Lincoln, ignoring Drake.

"The family. Heh... They will never come. Oh, I see you, great grandma Harriet." He muttered, with his pale skin.

"This is so hot. I wanna take this orange shirt off. But that's not suitable for T rate fanfiction, so I'll keep wearing it." He muttered.

"Cause I'm the man, with the pl..." He said, before losing consciousness completely. "...an."

Drake started counting again. And as his finger went up, he pressed another button to maximize his pain.

The ice began melting. And Lincoln could feel like he was hugging a furnace.

His brain started functioning again, back from the deep freeze. As he slowly raised his white head, all he could see was just Drake.

"You damn shit." He spoke angrily.

"Oh adorable Linky, you're still alive."

"Don't call me freaking adorable!" He shouted, out of all those anger.

"Sorry, I have nothing to say other than that. I lost all love, kindness, and all feelings from the experiment as well."

"Come on, kill me already!" He shouted.

"No, it's too close. I have my final solution. That works all the time."

"Then why didn't you try it first?!"

"Because I kinda enjoyed it." said Drake, smiling evily.

"Now for the last moment, bang." Then Drake pushed a red switch.

The vent started to work, with loud windy sound. Lincoln quickly realized what was happening.

There was no air.

"Mmmph!" He couldn't speak any words. The eight yeared boy heavily tried to breath, only to fail.

"Mmm!" He punched the vent desperately, panicked. This was a different level of pain. For the first time the real pain was felt from his face.

His brain was thirsty for oxygen. The eleven year old boy cried soundlessly, just punching the vent. No air to breathe, he felt as if his lung was dying.

He finally bursted out tears. It was far from normal for element school student to experience suffocation. Lincoln was patient, but this was unbearable.

"Lisa, where the hell are you..?" He thought himself, crying.

He fell down to the floor. For his last resort, he tried to grab something, even for dust.

But then, it happened. His skin began to mutate. His skin was torn, and several dots began to appear between the gap.

He just felt all of it. He had to watch his skin becoming like a leopard. However, it didn't came close to the pain of suffocation.

Lincoln almost fainted. Finally, Drake turned down the switch. A couple of seconds later, the air finally came back in the lab.

Lincoln breathed out heavily. Then he could took a look at his ugly skin.

"What you have done to me?!" He shouted half from pain, and half from shock. He felt his skin, which was rough and full of dots now.

"Oh, I cured you. These mutated cell will cure anything from cancer to any physical injuries. As long as there are mutated cells, your cancer cell will be surpressed." Drake spoke casually.

"Go... To... Hell!" yelled Lincoln.

"Speaking of Healing factor, you may think you're going to be superhero, like wolverine or something."

Lincoln just stared up at Drake.

"No, I'm making super-slave. I'll put control collar on your neck and make you like a circus elephant."

"So what? I've been through there for 11 years. With 10 sisters taming me." said Lincoln.

"Oh well, then it'll be better." He said. "Enjoy your weekend."

"What?" Before he could finish his word, the air began to suck out again.

Drake just left, turning the switch to auto-control.

The air repeated to suck out and fill again when he fainted. Lincoln just wanted to die, if he could. The floor was full of tears he cried out of pain.

Again, he couldn't take it.

"Fuck my family." He spoke, as he knew his family did nothing for now. "I want to kill them all."

Then he sighed, grabbed a bar, lying in the room.

He tried to open the vent. Only to notice the air sucked out again. He just tried hard before he fainted.

Again and again, it felt like 5 hours went out. He sometimes forgot what he was doing before fainted, so he wrote with his blood. But the vent was still hard, despite being the only way.

There was still no sound at all outside. Lincoln tried to sleep, only to fail. His brain was soon filled with random thoughts like 'my family wants me to die'.

"Love me? Ha, Such a fucking sweet illusion."

"They says they are doing this to protect me, but look at this! The most smartest Loud? Fuck that, they're doing nothing!"

Now his mind was unable to express even with all those swear he knew.

"Oh, Lincoln drives me crazy!" He imitated Lori sarcastically. "His life is in danger? Who cares?"

"Drive me, drive me! That's what all they say!" He shouted loudly. "I now finally understand why NSL fanfics are popular. They don't give a fuck about me!"

Then the time has come again.

"Drive me crazy... Wait, drive!" Just about to suffocate, an idea came to his mind.

He pulled out his front tooth. It was painful, but everything was painful now.

Then he slowly started to loose the screw on the vent entrance, with his teeth screwdriver.

He fainted three times, and he almost forgot what he was doing. Luckily, the tooth reminded all of that.

Finally, the entrance opened. By the time the air filled, Lincoln crawled out.

The shutter was opened. He crawled a long way, continously swearing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

Finally, he found a way out, and dropped. It was the hallway.

"Alright, I'm getting out." He said, heading to the elevator.

"Or before..." He noticed a blue panel.

He broke the door. In the room was Drake, greeted by a surprise guest.

Lincoln immediately charged at him. Drake just blocked with his arms.

The white haired boy tried to kick, only to fail. This was the first time he seriously intended to hurt someone.

But Drake chuckled, and twisted Lincoln's arm.

"Ah!" Lincoln screamed, but punched Drake with other arm.

Drake ran to the door. Lincoln charged and kicked him, but he surprisingly grabbed his foot, and threw away.

Then Drake pierced a glass shard directly to Lincoln's head.

"Oh, Linc. I'm the only person who can cure your face. So, good luck finding me." Then he locked the door.

The door was locked firmly. Lincoln just lied on the floor, from all the pain and energy loss. Pain was pain, even if he could cure all injuries. And he didn't feel like moving.

"Ah... shit." Then he moved his head to the window, painfully. He broke the window with his bare foot, and threw his body.

He fell down to the grass. It broke several pieces of bone, but it didn't bother him.

"I hate my life." He said to himself, and lied on the grass again. He didn't wanted to go anywhere, even his house. Seeing the sun rise again, he just sighed, with his eyes full of tears. In the peaceful forest, no one would know what he went through. Even his family that left him here.

He just pulled a glass shard out of his head. The skin regenerated in seconds.

"Jeers..."

Maybe about 5 minutes later, a familiar sound could be heard. The wheel rolling and the engine working.

Lincoln felt something, and stood up. And the light blue van arrived, with not-so-fast speed. He just stared at there. He could immediately recognize it.

Soon, the total of 12 people could be seen, getting off the van. And then, they noticed Lincoln, standing there like he froze. They couldn't see his face clearly.

It was the shortest who ran the fastest. The girl with green clothes first ran towards him.

"Lincoln!" She shouted.

"Lisa?" said Lincoln.

Quickly approaching, Lisa's short body soon reached the eleven years old boy. She ran into him, opening her arms widely.

He also ran to her.

But then, Lincoln then grabbed her neck, and lifted her.

"You utter... fucking... bastard."

He said, with voice full of hatred and betrayal. Once the true utmost angry voice could be heard.

"L... Listen! You need to take that phase to be cured. And if I came early, they'd..." Lisa spoke nervously.

"So? Do you know what I went through all the day?!" He shouted, almost crying.

"I have been suffocating for more than 8 hours, like a laboratory rat for nothing!" He continued, crying out his angst on Lisa.

"Lincoln! What are you doing?" Soon, other family arrived.

"Oh, there's the family. While I was being tortured with water, ice and air, what did you do? You were just watching dream boat, not caring about your son and brother at all!" He yelled.

"Lincoln. Let me settle down the situation and talk-"

"I have been standing between life and death more then the rest of you combined! Do you know how it feels like to suffocate for an hour?!" He wasn't in mood to be stopped. He stared at Lisa angrily, as if he seriously wanted to kill her. It wasn't what the 11 year old could have.

Everything started from Lisa, but Lincoln couldn't afford his anger from all those experience. He felt the unbearable torture, all because of them. It wouldn't happen if they have He grabbed her neck even firmly.

"Lincoln Loud!" Lori barely managed to save Lisa from Lincoln's hand. "I said, what are you talking about?"

"What happened to your face, honey?" Rita asked, shocked. Her son was covered in dots.

"Lincoln, I'm afraid to say that, but you're hideous!" said Leni, shocked by his face.

"You think you're gonna be okay with that torture? Fine. I can make you experience it here." Shouted Lincoln, agressively.

Then Lori grabbed his arm, to avoid farther conflict.

"Go off! I don't want anyone! As you didn't wanted me!" He even punched off Lori's arm. All family gasped.

"Just describle clearly!" said Lori.

"Guys, guys!" Lisa interrupted between them, defended by Lynn. "The cure to his cancer was harsh. And his nerve might be sharpened."

"Fine. I don't believe anyone now. It was dumb for me to believe someone got my back." Lincoln spoke, breathing heavily. "Now let's go, blood-sharing people."

After such long happening, they finally got on the vanzilla. Lincoln and sisters seemed more awkward than any other times, sitting together.

"So what do you want, Lincoln?" Lisa carefully asked.

"I have to find that fucking Drake." He spoke. "But I can kill you first."


End file.
